


No Regrets

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Pitch is an unintentional creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack would have been the cutest, cleverest baby. Not that Pitch cares. But he would have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Glaring at the crib in distaste, Pitch found himself thinking he was so glad Jack was far past that age. 

As the infant inside began to wail, Pitch melted down into the shadow behind the door, disgruntled at having his fun ruined by such a pathetic thing. He hadn’t even noticed the crib when he’d first come; the dreams of the little girl sharing the room had just been getting good, chased by big slobbery dogs intent on biting her delicate little legs and eating her up like the one on the TV.

Not the most creative or unusual of dreams, but Pitch took them as he could, nudging it here and there in the hopes of creating a full on phobia.

Yet with the incessant wailing of the infant, those plans were stopped in their tracks as the little girl jolted awake, adding her own (more verbal) complaints as their mother stumbled into the room to see what was the matter. 

Yes, Jack was far past the need for diapers and hourly changes and Pitch would never have taken him on if that had been the case. But then, Jack being Jack, he’d have found a way. Somehow. Pitch was sure of this even while snorting at his own ridiculous thoughts.

He decided there was no point in lingering, even if the girl managed to fall back asleep any time soon she was not likely to have the same dreams start back up. A complete waste of Pitch’s time and attention.

But he found his eyes lingering as the woman kissed the top of her new son's head,cradling him in her arms as she sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed to sing them both a lullaby.

Pitch left.

**Author's Note:**

> An infant Jack Frost would have been the CUTEST THING EVER. Nightmares for babysitters, and Pitch has a million playpens hanging from his ceiling. Now I want an AU of my AU..


End file.
